


No Talking, Just Drinking

by FormulaFerrari



Series: Unspoken Words [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Links, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Set after the Malaysian Grand Prix 2013*</p><p>Dirty thoughts should not be left to fester in the mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Talking, Just Drinking

Felipe watched as Kimi tipped the last of the crystal-like liquid down his throat. The Brazilian found his words had fallen to a stop as he observed Kimi’s throat reflex as he swallowed it down. He couldn’t take his eyes of the pale skin that resided there, running and disappearing below Kimi’s black and gold shirt. Before he could stop it, his tongue dragged across his lips in an agonisingly slow fashion and his breathing was laboured, wrecked. A small smirk pulled on Kimi’s lips as the warm sensation from the vodka rippled through his body. 

“You were saying? Something about Ferrari never favouring you…” Kimi teased, putting his empty glass on the bedside table beside him. Felipe flinched at the sound of the glass on glass contact and blinked, looking back into Kimi’s eyes. Kimi relaxed back into his position on the bed, lying on his back with his head resting on the pillow and his right arm touched behind his head. He was observing Felipe curiously, watching as the Brazilian sat at the bottom of the bed on his knees, the other side to Kimi, his hands twisting together in his lap. Felipe blushed. 

“Yes, this. This is… Is annoying, for sure, have been in the team for eight years and have I ever been given the chances Fernando has?” Felipe regained the ranting tone he had had before, but refused to look back at Kimi. Kimi smirked again. “Seems that they have become complacent with me. But what if I was to not help out their golden boy?”

“Oh, you would not do that.” Kimi smiled, retrieving the now half empty vodka bottle and filling up his glass again. Felipe watched like a curious child, feeling a sense of need to watch Kimi’s muscles in his back as he bent forwards, putting the bottle on the floor. Felipe blinked stupidly at Kimi when he turned back around and his eyes trained on the Finn’s lips as he pursed them round the rim of the glass. Felipe swallowed harshly, making sure to keep his breathing in check. 

“Why would I not? Who brought the points for the team today? Me. He does not even finish!” Felipe spat, looking up into Kimi’s eyes. He regretted the decision instantly. Blue penetrated into brown and Felipe dropped his eyes back to the mattress.

“You will not do this. Would bet on you not doing this.” Kimi muttered, taking another sip of his drink. Felipe risked another look up at him. 

“Would.”

“Will bet 20 euros that this does not happen. Is Ferrari. You are too scared what they will do.”

“Am not scared.” Felipe murmured, looking down at his hands. Kimi watched him for a moment, waiting for an elaboration, but none came. Kimi took another drink thinking that that might be mildly annoying for others when he gives short, unexplained answers. He shrugged, not caring what others felt and placed the drink down. 

“Why are you here?” Kimi asked bluntly, making Felipe look up at him in shock. 

“Huh?”

“These comments are irrelevant today, Fernando did not even race. So why are you really here?” Kimi sat forwards, staring pointedly into Felipe’s eyes. Felipe blushed and looked back down at his hands. 

“Errh… For sure… I…” Felipe sent a crazed look around the room, his eyes resting on Kimi’s drink. “For this.” Felipe said, pointing at it. Kimi gives him a wiry smile. 

“Drink?” Kimi asked. Felipe nodded in confirmation. Kimi sat up, knowing Felipe was lying, and hands the glass out to him. “Ok.” Felipe looked between Kimi and the glass a few times, his mouth opening and closing stupidly with no words. “Unless this is not what you want…” Kimi teased, holding Felipe’s gaze. Felipe’s jaw locked as he took the glass harshly from Kimi’s hand. The pungent smell of the nearly full glass infiltrated Felipe’s noise and he wrinkled his face in disgust. Kimi let out a small laugh. Felipe glared over at Kimi, feeling like he was being mocked. “This is when you normally drink it.”

“What is it?” Felipe asked, getting another laugh from the Finn. Kimi moved closer to Felipe, lying on his side and propping himself up on his elbow. 

“Vodka. Good vodka. Drink it.” Kimi said in his usual blasé tone. Felipe looked at him sceptically, but Kimi showed no signs of saying anything else. Felipe sighed and brought the glass to his lips, taking a big mouthful. It burned down his throat and Felipe spluttered, pulling the glass away quickly. Kimi sat up with a wide smile on his face and took the glass from Felipe’s slack grip. “Easy.” Kimi smiled, watching as Felipe opened his mouth wide, holding his tongue out, trying to rid himself of the foul taste and the horrid burn. “Gets better the more you drink.”

“Is… Is disgusting.” Felipe swallowed, wincing as a reminder of the taste filled his mouth. Kimi laughed again, taking a few mouthfuls of the drink without even the bat of an eyelid. Felipe sensed the challenge and took the glass back from Kimi, glaring at it and building himself up to have another mouthful. Kimi observed him as if he was some complex case study. The way Felipe went against all of his instincts to push more vodka into his mouth was astounding. Kimi was trying to work out what Felipe was trying to prove. 

The glass was taken from his hands again as Felipe gasped away the vile taste. There is a smooth texture to the vodka that makes it so much easier to drink, but that kick at the end had his eyes watering. A warmth spread through the Brazilian and he frowned, following the sensation with his gaze as it spread down his limbs. He watched his hands, wiggling his fingers, as the tingling feeling seeped into his skin. Kimi tipped the glass back into his own mouth, a frown still on his face as he observed Felipe. 

“And now?” Kimi asked, handing the glass back to Felipe. Felipe took it and drank another mouthful with his eyes closed. He didn’t open them until Kimi had the glass again and the weird warm sensation had settled into his bones. 

“Weird.” Felipe suggested, opening his eyes and taking in Kimi’s smirk. Kimi dragged a finger across the flushed streak on Felipe’s cheek and the Brazilian melted forwards towards him. Kimi had to sit up so Felipe didn’t fall on him. He leaned over Felipe, who was lying on his back on the bed, and looked into his flushed face with a frown still in place. Felipe looked up at him with glazed eyes. 

“Why are you here?” Kimi asked, feeling Felipe may be in the correct state to tell him the truth. Not yet. Felipe reached his arms up towards Kimi. 

“More please.” Felipe requested, loving the way the vodka made all of the logical thoughts disperse from his head. Kimi sat him up and noted how his head lolled a bit backwards. Felipe blinked rapidly, gripping tightly to Kimi’s shoulder as the odd sensation took over his head. He didn’t like it. “Woah….”

“Is normal.” Kimi said, taking another sip from the glass. Felipe watched him before clumsily taking the glass from the Finn’s hands. He swallowed three times deeply before Kimi forced the glass from his grip. “Enough now.” Kimi said, moving away from Felipe and putting the glass on the bedside table. Felipe fell back onto the bed as soon as Kimi moved. And he started to giggle. Kimi rolled his eyes. This really wasn’t what he was in the mood for right now. “Am taking you back to Rob.” Kimi stated, grabbing Felipe under the arm and dragging him up. Felipe pulled from his tight grip and scarpered up the bed. 

“No. Am not leaving.” Felipe said, wrapping his arms around his knees. Kimi considered him for a moment before deciding he still didn’t care about anyone else’s problems. He wasn’t going to stay here and let Felipe rant to him all night. God knows what window that would open up for the Brazilian. It was bad enough when Sebastian demanded that if he wanted a fuck he had to listen to him moan for a bit. That’s normally when Kimi got his vodka out. Kimi left Felipe on the bed and crossed towards the door. “Where are you going?”

“Leaving.” Kimi stated, picking up his key card. Felipe pushed himself off the bed and towards the leaving Finn, but his disorientation from the vodka sent him sprawling on the floor. Kimi turned at the sound. He knew he should really take him to Rob but now he couldn’t be fucked. Kimi walked over to him, putting the key card back down, and puts his hands on his hips. Felipe looked up at him with a small smile. “Why are you here?” Kimi asked, pulling Felipe to his feet. Felipe looked up at him, his eyes focusing on Kimi’s lips. Something he hadn’t focused on for a very long time. Felipe considered the details of Kimi’s lips: the colour, the shape. He wondered absent-mindedly if Kimi would taste like the roguish, masculine scent he traipsed around the track with him. Or would Kimi taste of the track. Felipe wasn’t sure, but his instincts took over from his sluggish brain and his rose onto his toes, pressing his lips onto the focus point of his curiosity. Before he could seriously answer the question that was suddenly infiltrating his every thought Kimi backed away from him. Felipe didn’t think he had ever seen Kimi look shocked before. It was weird to see the confusion etched across his placid features. 

There was silence for a moment. Kimi frowned over at Felipe while Felipe resumed his fixation with Kimi’s lips. Kimi saw the Brazilian’s eyes grow darker and his frown faded, instead turning into a small smirk of understanding. Felipe’s eyes met Kimi’s as he registered the new position of the muscles in Kimi’s face. The smirk grew wider on the Finn’s face as Felipe blushed until he was the same colour as his shirt. 

“How long have you been waiting to do that?” Kimi simpered. Felipe felt the confidence the vodka had given him wash onto the floor. He dropped his head. 

“Sorry…” He muttered, making no sign to move. Kimi laughed softly at him. 

“Did not expect you had come here for this…” Kimi said confidently, taking a step towards the small Brazilian. Felipe felt the heat run down his neck but his body opened up, turning towards Kimi. 

“For sure, do not know why am here…” Felipe muttered as soft but firm fingers touched under his chin. Kimi tilted his head up so he was looking at him. Felipe had no choice but to look into the Finn’s deep blue eyes, irises drawn to a thin blue line filled with lust-filled pupils blown wide. Kimi leant forwards, sucking gently on Felipe’s bottom lip before nipping it softly. Felipe gasped and Kimi leant back, smirking again. 

“I do.” Kimi sighed happily. Felipe rose up on his toes again, wrapping his arms round Kimi’s neck and pulling the Finn down to him. Kimi staggered forwards slightly into Felipe at the suddenness of his movements. They stumbled backwards as Felipe dragged Kimi towards the bed, constantly keeping their lips connected. Felipe tried, but failed, to dominate Kimi’s mouth. The Finn smiled as he pushed his tongue between pursed lips, felling the Brazilian gasp as he pushed his palms into his arse. Before Kimi realised it they were falling back onto the bed and Kimi had no choice but to let his full weight fall onto Felipe. Felipe threw his head back and cried out pleasurably as he was pressed into the mattress. Kimi made to get off him but Felipe dug his nails into his arms. Kimi attacked Felipe’s neck. 

“What would Rob say…” Kimi mused, placing long kisses down the soft skin of Felipe’s neck. Felipe was clawing at Kimi’s back, trying to force him to move their crotches together. Kimi laughed into Felipe’s neck. “Am surprised you do not want him…”

“Does not… Does not understand…” Felipe breathed. Kimi leant over him, looking into his eyes. 

“And you think I do?”

“Me… Does not understand me…” Felipe swallowed. His arms ran underneath Kimi’s shirt and up his back. 

“I do not care about you.” Kimi said in an offhand tone. It made Felipe tingle. He knew Kimi would just use him for his own satisfaction and then leave him. He knew he wouldn’t be cared for like he was when he was with Rob. He didn’t want care. He wanted something that meant absolutely nothing. He wanted someone to not try and understand him. 

“This does not mean you do not understand.” Felipe muttered. Kimi definitely wasn’t going to give up Felipe’s invite. Not now he had Felipe in such a beautiful position. He just wanted to make sure they were on the same page. He wanted to make sure Felipe wasn’t going to throw this in his face if shit went down with Rob. 

“I understand more than Rob?” Kimi asked in a state of confusion. A dark look that didn’t match lust came across Felipe’s eyes. 

“Am not little ‘Felipe Baby’. Am not adorable or… Or, for sure… Am not a baby.” Felipe muttered. Kimi didn’t care enough to ask for an explanation and he lent back down over Felipe and sucked harshly on his skin over his collarbone. Felipe gasped, hands flying into Kimi’s hair to hold him in place as the Finn began to massage Felipe’s cock through his shorts. He let his eyes slid shut as he imagined what Rob would say if he could see him now. How that condescending look would change. He let a moan pass his lips as his hips shamelessly rubbed against Kimi’s thigh. What would Rob think of his little sunshine now? Audaciously begging his ex-teammate to go further… Cross that invisible line he’s wanted to cross for years… 

“Oh…. Oh yes, Kimi…. Don’t stop… Please… More….” Felipe panted, his eyes screwing tighter together as he grasped for handfuls of hair. Kimi released Felipe’s neck and stopped moving his hand, looking down at the Brazilian with a bored expression.

“No talking.” Kimi commanded and Felipe just nodded. Kimi rolled him onto his stomach and pulled down the waistband of Felipe’s jeans and underwear to his knees, palming himself through his own. Felipe pushed his knees under himself to raise his arse in the air as Kimi got off him to fetch some lube. What would Rob think now? What would Rob think if he could see this? Felipe ran his hand over his bare and exposed arse before pushing it deeper inside him. He felt his cock throb and pulse as he muffled his cries into the duvet below him. He released the pressure and moved his hand to his aching cock, hips thrusting forwards impatiently into his hand. 

“Guess I will not need this then.” Kimi smiled, his eyes only focused on the end of the plug sticking out of Felipe’s arse. Kimi threw the bottle of lube over his shoulder and moved swiftly over to the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and discarding it on his way. He ran both his hands across Felipe’s arse cheeks and spread them slightly before pushing the little black thing slightly with his thumb. Felipe cried out again, his hand moving quickly over his own dick. Kimi grabbed his wrists and threw him back onto his back. Felipe squirmed, groaning and grunting in pleasure and impatience. But Kimi still held his wrists tightly, pressing them into the bed at Felipe’s shoulders. “Did I tell you you could do that?” Kimi purred in Felipe’s ear. Felipe’s struggles stopped as he swallowed, trying to make his voice sound a little normal. 

“N-no.” Felipe said in a voice that was truly wreaked. Kimi breathed a laugh in his ear. 

“Keep your hands where they are or I’ll force them to stay.” Kimi said and his kissed down Felipe’s jawline to his neck. The Finn sat up to pulled Felipe’s shirt over his head, but as he pulled on the hem, harshly, it got caught under Felipe’s hip and made the clear sound of tearing. Felipe opened his eyes, watching Kimi’s face. Kimi looked down and the three-inch tear he had put in the Ferrari shirt. “Oops.” Kimi said in an emotionless tone before pulling the shirt up. Felipe struggled the material off his head as Kimi went about removing the rest of his clothes. Jeans, underwear, socks, shirt. All randomly thrown around the room. What would Rob think?

“Kimi…” Felipe muttered, trying to push his hips up to Kimi’s. Kimi held his hips down as he positioned himself between Felipe’s spread thighs. 

“Keep your hands there.” Kimi commanded once more before he took Felipe’s leaking cock into his mouth deeply. Felipe hadn’t been ready. Not for the abruptness. Not for the sharp swipe of Kimi’s tongue through his leaking tip. He arched his back, pushing himself deeper into the warmth of Kimi’s mouth. 

“Fuck!” Felipe screamed, hands clamping into Kimi’s hair. The Finn’s tongue stopped and he pulled Felipe’s grip tersely from him, letting his cock slide out of his mouth messily. Felipe looked down at him, panting hard, but Kimi stilled looked in different. Like this was normal. 

“What did I tell you to do?” Kimi asked, throwing Felipe’s hands back up the bed. Felipe swallowed, trying to find the answer somewhere in his washed out head. He couldn’t. “Do it again and I will stop.” Kimi sighed before taking Felipe again, in the same manner he had done before. Felipe bunched his hands into the sheets, eyes clamming shut as Kimi began to suck at him, moving his lips up and down his ridged length. The wanton sounds Felipe was making were sending blood straight down between Kimi’s legs. Though he did wish he would stop talking and shut the fuck up. It was all good and well enjoying this but Kimi thought the constant calling was a little much. 

Kimi was completely different to Rob. Rob was slow and determined to make Felipe feel like he was floating. He was prepared to go all night just to leave Felipe hanging on the edge, begging to be finished. Kimi was relentless. It was fast, passionate. Felipe could feel the knot tightening just below his navel in sharp sudden pulls. There was nothing sensual about it. It was quick, desperate, indomitable. Felipe’s hips were still pulsing into Kimi, with every pull on the tension building inside him. He could feel the perspiration on the back of his neck and had to bite down hard on his lip to make sure he didn’t call out Rob’s name. He didn’t want Rob right now. He didn’t need him. He needed Kimi. He needed this. 

The fingers tickling on the back of Kimi’s neck make him pull back, sitting up on his knees. Felipe reached out for him but he batted the hand away. That wasn’t what this was. This wasn’t soft and sensual with meaning. He didn’t even have those kinds of sessions with Sebastian. The Brazilian opened his eyes, looking pleadingly at Kimi and Kimi could sense Felipe was about to beg. 

“If you want these soft touches go back to Rob.” Kimi said bluntly as he stood and pushed the rest of his clothes down his legs. Felipe just laid spread out in front of him, waiting with a leaking cock pressed up on his stomach. “Up.” Kimi said, beckoning Felipe with his hand as he threw his jeans on the floor. Felipe obliged, rolling onto his stomach and kneeling on all fours. Kimi crouched behind him, taking his arse cheeks in his hands again and looking down at the plug, still firmly pushed into Felipe. “You knew what you wanted.” Kimi scoffed as he removed one hand from Felipe and pushed the plug deeper. Felipe screamed, dropping forwards onto his elbows. Kimi smirked. “Does Rob do this with you? Or is this something you do yourself?” He mused, playing the plug deeper into Felipe. The Brazilian was panting hard. The softest brush on his cock and he knew he would be gone. He would tip over the edge into the bliss of oblivion. 

“Please…” Felipe breathed, pushing his arse towards Kimi. Kimi pushed him back with the plug, inflicting another moan from the younger man. He let go. 

“Really are…” Kimi paused to flick the plug and watched Felipe’s back tense as it sent a vibration through him, tickling his prostate. “Desperate.” Kimi finished, stroking himself slowly as Felipe cried out in Portuguese.

“Please…. Kimi… Fuck…” Felipe panted, wanting so badly to grab himself and cum. Kimi leaned closer to him, placing small kisses up the back of Felipe’s thigh. He took the end of the plug in between his teeth and pulled it out, gaining a long, slow groan from the Brazilian. He replaced it instantly with his tongue, the speed of which had Felipe pushing back into him. Again, without hesitation, Kimi pushed two fingers inside Felipe’s hole and began to pump then in and out of him. Felipe gasped for breath between screaming and moaning. 

“Has anyone else seen you like that?” Kimi muttered as he continued to fuck the Brazilian with his fingers. When he didn’t get an answer he curled his fingers upwards, pushing into Felipe’s prostate. He had to hook his other arm around the Brazilian’s waist to stop him tumbling onto the bed. “Has anyone else ever seen you like this?” Kimi smirked as he bit down on Felipe’s hip. Quickly, Kimi replaced his fingers with his throbbing member and pushed Felipe down into the mattress. Felipe gained a mouthful of pillows as he felt warmth pool between his legs and he felt his orgasm roll through him. Kimi pushed himself in as deep as he could and paused while Felipe clenched around him. He let the other man’s orgasm wash other him before he continued to thrust sharp and deep into his sated body. 

He teased Felipe’s balls as he moved, the sound of flesh slapping flesh vibrating through him. He felt powerful doing this with Felipe. Sebastian normally put up a fight until he inevitably came. Felipe had handed himself over. Presented himself in a delicious way Kimi would have been rude to refuse. Felipe cried out as Kimi began to play with him again. All of his nerve-endings were tingling, highly receptive. His body felt too sensitive and he longed for Rob’s caring arms that wrapped around him after he came. He wanted to feel the relaxing coolness roll over him but there was just heat and friction. He wasn’t ready to be played with again. He wanted Kimi to finish so he could leave. 

As Kimi felt himself pulling to the end he withdrew from Felipe and turned him over. Felipe was still panting hard for breath as Kimi pushed his dick into his mouth. Felipe tried to fulfil his request but it was messy and by no means what Kimi was after. Kimi rolled his eyes as he pulled out again and move Felipe onto the floor. He sat on the edge, placing his feet flat on the floor, as he guided Felipe’s mouth back over him and began to fuck his mouth. Felipe just let it happen, breathing deeply through his nose. Kimi dropped his head back and groaned, pushing himself deeper into Felipe’s mouth. Felipe swallowed and spluttered but Kimi kept forcing himself deeper. Felipe’s eyes prickled with tears as he fought to keep his breathing in check. He was about to claw at Kimi’s knee and make him let go when it happened. Kimi pushed deeper than he had before and came in Felipe’s mouth. And Felipe had no choice but to swallow it down. Kimi refused to move until he felt the satisfactory convulsion of Felipe’s throat. Kimi fell back onto the bed, pulling out of Felipe’s mouth and sighed in a fulfilled manner, tucking his hands underneath his head. Felipe moved so he was sitting with his back against the bed, eyes wide and a hand holding his throat. 

He had only ever done that for Rob before. 

He’d never enjoyed doing it but being able to taste Rob on his tongue after they had been together was something he always adored. Kimi’s taste was unwelcome in his mouth. It was different. Wrong… Not Rob. And slowly, the realisation of what Felipe had done set heavily on his shoulder. He shook his head slightly. No. He hadn’t just done it. It was a dream. A fantasy. A mistake…

A mistake. 

Felipe turned around as he heard the sound of the television. Kimi was back where he had been, lying on the bed with the duvet draped poorly over his waist, barely covering him. Felipe swallowed as he saw the spot where he had been lying. Where he had been pressed into the fabric. The spot where he came. He stood in front of Kimi uncomfortably. 

“Thank you.” Kimi muttered, not taking his eyes off the television as he lifted the glass of vodka to his lips. Felipe just nodded, feeling used and cheap. As if he had been hired by Kimi and now there time was up. Though Kimi hadn’t hired him. He had come down here of his own accord. Felipe shook his head at himself again as he moved around the room, pulling on his clothes. Kimi silently watched him until he was moving towards the door. “Felipe.” Kimi muttered. Felipe closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to look at Kimi. Kimi threw the plug back over to him and Felipe caught it easily. He pushed it deep into his pocket and without another word he left the room. 

The door shut quietly behind him and he resisted the temptation to lean against it and sink to the floor. He wanted to go back to his race engineer’s room, shower and climb into Rob’s embrace. His eyes had glazed over as he thought about what he had done. He had cheated on Rob. And he couldn’t blame anything but his own mind. He had come back from the racetrack and gone to his room, stretching himself with the plug before he headed to Kimi’s room. He had entered that room with one intention and he had got that. Felipe took a step forwards and almost got run down by his teammate. 

“Fernando, stop! This isn’t worth it. Just go back to Mark!” Jenson called. Felipe watched the Brit rushed down the hall in pursuit of the other Ferrari driver. Neither of them had seemed to notice his presence. Fernando raced down to the room at the very end of the hall and staggered into the wall, overshooting it slightly. Felipe took a few steps forwards, taking in his teammate. He had never seen Fernando drunk before. Fernando reached forwards for the handle of the end door but Jenson grabbed his wrist. 

“Know what am doing.” Fernando slurred, trying but failing to pull his wrist from Jenson’s hold. Jenson had clearly been drinking a lot less than Fernando. 

“You don’t, Fernando. I’m taking you back to Mark. You know – Mark: tall, Australian-”

“-Know who Mark is, Jenson.” Fernando muttered, finally shaking free of the Brit’s hold. 

“Good. Now come on-”

“-No. Have to do this for him.” Fernando said, moving back towards the door. Jenson caught his wrist again and started to drag him away from the door. His eyes took in Felipe and he frowned. Jenson remembered Rob bursting into the McLaren garage earlier that evening looking for the aforementioned Brazilian. He opened his mouth to speak but Fernando burst out of his hold and rushed back over to Sebastian’s door. 

“FERNANDO!” Jenson yelled but it was too late. Fernando had already disappeared behind the white wooden door after pounding on it a few times with the side of his fist. Jenson sighed, running his hands through his hair. Mark was going to kill him. 

“What is wrong?” Felipe asked, a frown set on his face. Jenson turned to him, his hands clutching the back of his neck. 

“Fernando’s just being a little bit of a prat.” Jenson sighed. He turned away from the door and started walking back towards the stairs. Felipe exchanged a look between Jenson and the end door before jogging to catch up with him. They fell into step.

“Are just going to leave him there?” Felipe asked. Jenson shrugged. 

“Worse that can happen is they’ll both get a couple of bruises.” Jenson muttered, pushing his hands in his pockets. 

“They both?” Felipe queried. 

“Fernando and Seb.”

“Why has he gone in there? For sure, this is odd.” Felipe asked in shock as they started to ascend the stairs. 

“Something about defending Mark’s honour.” Jenson suddenly stopped and caught Felipe’s elbow. “You’ve got something on your neck, mate.” Jenson said, brushing his fingers across Felipe’s neck. Felipe blushed as the realisation set into Jenson’s face and he dropped his hand away. “I see Rob found you then.” Jenson said through a smirk as they continued to climb the stairs. 

“Find me?” Felipe pushed, deliberately not answering Jenson’s question. No, Rob hadn’t found him. Guilt piled in Felipe’s stomach. 

“Yeah. He was running round the paddock like a tit in a trance looking for you. Where did you disappear to anyway?” Jenson asked as they got to their shared floor. Felipe scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Nico and I just came back from the track. This is all… All I did…” Felipe said, his defensiveness too clear to not reveal that something else happened. Luckily for him, Jenson focused on something else. 

“Nico? You mean Britney? Nico Rosberg?” Jenson said frantically. Felipe nodded. 

“Yes. Nico and I came back to the hotel. He offered a lift so I took it.” The last bit was partially a lie. Nico hadn’t exactly offered. Felipe had pretty much jumped in the car after watching Kimi leave and then been scared for his life the whole journey as Nico raced the car down the road, ranting about Lewis. Felipe had suggested he go and talk to Lewis about it. The last time he had seen the German was when he was ascending the stairs, fulfilling Felipe’s advice. At the time, Felipe was more concerned about getting to his own room, preparing himself for Kimi’s.

Jenson pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled quickly, pressing it to his ear. Felipe watched Jenson for a moment but when he sighed and pushed his hand through his hair Felipe got the message that their conversation was over. He left Jenson to pace by the lifts with his phone pressed painfully close to his ear as he carried on down the corridor. Rob’s room was about halfway down the corridor. Felipe took a deep breath. 

“Fucking hell!” Adrian yelled as he slammed into Felipe’s side. Felipe just managed to stay on his feet. “You want to watch where you are going?” Adrian seethed, glaring over at Felipe. 

“How about you try opening your eyes.” Felipe shot back. Adrian shook his head as he moved down the hallway. 

“Schwanz Kopf.” Adrian muttered under his breath. 

“Dickhead.” Felipe sighed with a hint of anger, turning away from the retreating German figure and moving back towards Rob’s room. He inhaled deeply before giving three soft knocks on the door. He heard a low thud from the other side of the door, but before he had chance to query what had happened he was standing face to face with Rob. Rob gave him all of two seconds before he threw his arms around his neck. Felipe clutched to the back of his shirt and breathed deeply. 

“Don’t ever do that to me again.” Rob muttered, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Felipe’s head. Rob released him a little so he could pull the Brazilian inside and close the door. No sooner had the soft click of the lock sounded Rob had his arms tightly back around Felipe. 

“Do what?” Felipe smiled, burying himself into Rob’s embrace. Rob rolled his eyes. 

“I was worried, Felipe.” Rob said seriously. Felipe sighed and looked up at Rob. 

“But am here now. For sure, worrying is of no purpose now.”

“I know, mate.” Rob said, resting his forehead on Felipe’s and closing his eyes. “You’re here now.” Rob went to push their lips together but Felipe pulled out of his hold. A frown corrupted Rob’s face as he looked over at Felipe. Felipe looked at the floor. 

“Need to shower… Will be back in a moment…” Felipe muttered, heading towards the bathroom. 

“Felipe.” Rob said but Felipe chose to ignore him. What he couldn’t ignore were the soft fingers around his wrist. “Felipe.” Rob’s tone was sterner and it made Felipe feel like he had done something wrong. Felipe swallowed, still not turning around. “Felipe.” Rob added soft pressure to Felipe’s shoulder and forced him to turn. Felipe tried to refuse looking in Rob’s eyes but Rob cupped his cheek, tilting his head up. “How the hell did you do that?” Rob asked, his face splitting into a smile. Felipe frowned until Rob held up the tear in his shirt. Felipe exhaled in relief, a small smile pulling onto his face. 

“Do not know. Must have caught it.” Felipe smiled. Rob examined the tear closer. 

“I’ll bet. Don’t let Luca see this… Or Stefano… You know what, don’t let anyone see this.” Rob laughed as he pulled the shirt over Felipe’s head. Felipe was content in the movement until he remembered it. The mark on his neck. He grabbed at the collar to prevent it being pulled any higher. 

“No…” Felipe whispered, eyes wide. The smile that was on Rob’s face disappeared. “Is cold.” Felipe clarified, pulling the shirt back down his torso. Rob still seemed to frown at him a little. “Am going to shower.” Felipe tried to smile but it fell flat on his face. Rob opened his mouth to speak but before the words had a chance to be formulate in his mouth Felipe walked over to the bathroom, shut the door and slid the lock in place. 

Rob is not going to find out. That was the first thought as Felipe felt the first splashes of water beat on his shoulders. He spat down the drain, trying to rid the taste in his mouth. It was less violent now, but he could still taste it. He felt horrible for what he had done to Rob. But Rob never needed to know it had happened. It didn’t happen. Felipe’s attempts to convince himself of this were short-lived as he shut off the water and reached for a fluffy towel. He saw his reflection; the revealing mark on his neck that he knew didn’t belong to Rob, the small scratches on his arms, the pain in his arse. Felipe pulled his clothes back on quickly, drying his hair with the towel before moving back through to Rob.

He does not need to know. He does not need to know. He does not need to know.

Felipe could feel Rob’s eyes burning into his as he moved around the room, fishing his pyjamas out of the drawer, pulling on a long-sleeved top that came up close around his neck and some long bottoms. He made sure to be careful when changing that Rob didn’t see any of the evidence printed into his skin. He left the towel on the back of the chair with his clothes as he turned to face Rob. Rob who was still frowning. 

“You all right, mate?” Rob asked, sitting up and throwing the duvet back so Felipe could crawl into the warmth next to him. Felipe climbed onto the bed and buried himself in Rob’s torso. Rob frowned deeper as he covered Felipe up, turning the light out and snuggling down with him, entrapping him to his chest with his arms. 

“Am now.” Felipe sighed contently. Rob kissed his forehead. 

“What’s with the long pyjamas?” Rob asked, brushing fingers soothingly up and down Felipe’s arm. Felipe pushed himself closer to Rob. 

“Cold.” Felipe lied, swallowing down his guilt. Rob’s kisses began to travel down the side of his face. 

“Same… You always look so sexy when you’re wearing next to nothing.” Rob purred in Felipe’s ear as he kissed down his jawline. Felipe sighed, letting his mouth fall open. “It was a good race today, Lipe. Fifth is really good.” Rob continued to praise Felipe as he moved lower down his face, breezing past his lips and moving to the bottom of his jaw, heading for his neck. Felipe panicked. He knew if Rob went any lower he would see. He would see Kimi’s mark that tainted his skin. Felipe dug his hands into Rob’s hair and pulled him onto his lips. Rob smiled into the embrace and pushed his tongue past Felipe’s slightly resistant lips. 

That’s when he pulled back. Frowning deeper. 

Felipe’s eyes flitted between Rob’s two trying to work out what the Englishman was frowning about. Of course Felipe knew what the frown was for but he was going to try and persuade Rob he was imagining things. Without uttering a word, Rob came back down onto Felipe’s lips and pushed his tongue back in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he explored Felipe’s mouth. Felipe’s eyes remained widely open. Fear forcing him to watch Rob as his frown deepened. Rob sat up, turning his back to Felipe and dropping his feet off the side of the bed, fingers dancing over his lips. Felipe turned the bedside lamp on.

“Rob-?”

“-Where have you been?” Rob asked. All the cheeky relief was vacant from his voice. It was annoyed. Rob was annoyed. 

“I…” Felipe started, sitting himself up. His voice failed. He couldn’t tell Rob, he just couldn’t. Felipe looked down playing with the hem of his shirt. 

“Felipe.” Rob said. His voice was as hard as stone. Felipe could tell Rob was furious. He could tell Rob probably already knew. He already knew what Felipe had done but he wanted the confirmation. Felipe shook his head. “Felipe, where have you been?” Rob said more sternly. He turned over his shoulder to see the small Brazilian hunched into himself, shaking his head. Rob crawled over to him and stopped in front of him on his knees. He meant to reach forwards with soft, gentle fingers but as soon as his skin contacted with Felipe’s something snapped in him. He grabbed Felipe’s cheeks with one hand and pulled his head up, forcing him to look at him. Felipe felt the tears building in his eyes. 

“I… Did not….” Felipe tried but his throat was closing. He couldn’t speak. Guilt and shame were pushing his voice back into his body. He whimpered. 

“Where. Did. You. Go?” Rob said, his eyes dangerously close to loosing it. Felipe swallowed, catching his breath. 

“Nico gave me a lift back. Nico Rosberg. He was coming back so I came with him. Did not know where you were.”

“That was four hours ago, Felipe! Where have you been since?” Rob’s voice was rising and Felipe was trying to shrink away from him. Felipe shook his head again and Rob let go of his face, growling. The Brit got up and paced over to the place where Felipe had got changed. He looked down at the red shirt. The red shirt with the tear in it. He picked it up. “How did this happen?”

“Nico… He gave me a lift…” Felipe muttered, not looking over at Rob. Rob bunched the ruined shirt in his tight fist. 

“I don’t give a fuck that Nico gave you a lift back I want to know where you went next.” Rob growled. Felipe felt the first tear of many splash down his cheek. “Did you stay with Nico? Go to the bar? Catch up with Fernando? What? Where did you go, Felipe?” Rob seethed. Felipe felt worse and worse as he continued to talk. Rob was providing valid excuses and explanations as to where he had been, but he couldn’t use any of them. Not now Rob had said them. Felipe continued to stare at his feet and listened to Rob’s heavy breathing. 

Everything suddenly softened. 

“I thought you told me you didn’t think about that anymore.” Rob sighed, his sadness leaking from his voice. Felipe looked up at the sudden change. The urge to pull Rob close to him and reassure him that he didn’t think about that anymore was overwhelming. But he couldn’t move. Because wasn’t that the exact reason he had picked Kimi tonight and not just come back to Rob?

“I-”

“-Don’t lie to me, Felipe.” Rob chastened through a gasp. He turned away from Felipe forcing himself to breath normally. “Did you…” Rob couldn’t finish the question. It was too much. He didn’t want to believe it was true. He didn’t want to believe Felipe was capable of doing this to him. But it was. It had happened.

“Rob…” Felipe muttered softly, moving over towards Rob. He just stood behind him, too afraid of how the older man would react to his touch. 

“Did you?” Rob accused, spinning on his heels. He hadn’t believed it could have got that far. Felipe would have stopped it. Should have stopped it. His guilt-ridden tone gave Rob the impression he’d done no such thing in an attempt to not let it get that far. Rob shook his head. 

“Rob, please-”

“-Did you let him fuck you, Felipe!” Rob outburst angrily, throwing his arms in the air. “Because if you tell me you left him unsatisfied then I suppose I'm just going to have to laugh in your face!” Rob’s tone was delirious and he moved around the room, shooting sarcastic comments at Felipe. Felipe was, again, rooted to the spot. 

“I did not-” Felipe started. Rob stepped close to him.

“-Ha.” Rob said dryly, his jaw locked tightly. 

“Rob, I did not-”

“-Ha.” Rob used the same tone. There was no humour in his voice as he stepped closer to Felipe again. 

“Rob, please just lis-” Rob bent his back slightly so his face was directly in line with Felipe’s.

“-Ha.” It was a harsh sound. Like a bullet making contact with metal. It rang in the air and crept all over Felipe’s body. He swallowed forcedly. “It would have been nice if you could had told me I was no longer good enough for you.”

“Rob-!”

“-Did you like having his cock in your mouth? Was it everything you’d ever imagined it would be?” Rob’s voice wavered over sickly sweet. “Or did it feel like heaven when he was pumping it into your arse?” Felipe wanted to claw the sound from Rob’s voice. He wanted his soft, gentle Rob back. Not this. He didn’t want ay of this. 

“Rob, please, do not want this. Or him. For sure, this was a mistake!”

“No, this was a fucking mistake.” Rob pointed between the two of them. “Me believing you when you told me you didn’t think about him like that anymore. I remember what you were like when he was in the team. For three years you warped your head with sexual fantasies about him. I stupidly believed you could get over that.”

“Can! Have! Rob, please-”

“-You can’t, Felipe. If you could you wouldn’t fucking taste like him.” Rob added darkly. He moved away from Felipe. “So Nico gave you a lift back here and you went to Kimi’s room and let him fuck you for four hours.” Rob clarified.

“No! I could not do that to you. Did not happen!”

“Don’t fucking LIE!” Rob screamed, turning back to Felipe. “You taste like him! You jumped in the shower so fast I wouldn’t be surprised if you were cover in him!”

“Rob!” Felipe squealed in outrage, more tears pouring down his cheek. “Is not what happened.” Felipe breathed but Rob wasn’t listening to him. He was looking at the floor. And he couldn’t believe it. Not this. This was too much. Rob crouched down and picked up the black plug from the floor. He turned it over in his hand. Felipe felt more tears burst from his eyes as Rob looked up at him, holding it firmly in his hand. 

“So considerate you even prepared yourself for him.” Rob seethed, rising to his full height. Felipe couldn’t find any words. “You’re too kind, Felipe.” Rob’s teeth locked and he barely moved his mouth as he spoke in a dark sarcastic tone. 

“Rob, please… I-”

“-Get out.” Rob growled, slamming the plug into Felipe’s chest. Felipe caught it as Rob crossed the room away from him. The Brazilian shook his head.

“You have to let me-” 

“-I don’t have to do anything.” Rob shot, thrusting Felipe’s shirt in his direction, still bunched tightly in his hand. Felipe could see Rob’s tears. He hated them. Hated himself for putting them there. “A little bit of a head’s up would have been nice though, buddy.”

“Please! Want to expl-”

“-I don’t give a fuck about what you want. I want you to get out!” Rob snarled. Felipe shook his head.

“Will sort this.”

“And what about this?” Rob through Felipe’s shirt at him, smacking him in the face with it. Any other time that would have been comical. “Were you so desperate to get to him you got it stuck in a door?” 

“Rob, no! Kimi pull-”

“-I don’t want to hear it. Get out, Felipe.” Rob strode across the room and began to usher Felipe out. Felipe protested. “GET OUT!” Rob yelled. 

And that’s when it happened. 

Felipe’s shirt had slipped. It was clearly visible even on his tanned skin. Red and apparently glowing in the dark light of the room. Rob’s fingers brushed it before pushing into it. Felipe winced and bit his lip, preventing any sound from escaping. The mark Kimi had sucked onto his skin. The mark Felipe had tried so desperately to cover up. On show. To Rob. 

“You need to leave.” Rob said in a tone that was so dangerously close to loosing control it made Felipe’s blood run cold. Rob flicked his eyes to Felipe’s, his facial expression not moving. “Now.” He growled slowly. Rob moved away from Felipe and Felipe knew that was it. Over. The conversation was done. Rob wasn’t coming back tonight. Felipe didn’t say a word as he moved towards the door and opened it. His things still in his arms, he sent Rob one last look. 

“Am so sorry.” Felipe said softly, not sure if Rob had even heard him. There was no point in staying. He didn’t want to see Rob hurt anymore. He closed the door with a quiet click and sighed deeply, letting the tears run down his face as he headed up a couple of floors to his own room. He had to get Rob to forgive him. It had been a mistake. A mistake Felipe would never repeat again. 

He just had to let Rob see that. 

~End~ 

\- - - - -

PROLOGUE FOR: “Last To Rise, First To Fool”

Adrian was furious. It wasn’t even his fault. The fucking team had fucked up and now both his teammate and himself had been forced to retired. Not that he cared all that much about Paul. He cared about himself. His race and his championship. Not that he had any hopes of getting the chance for that championship. Not when his team kept fucking up and pulling him from a race that he was doing fine in. Eight laps. He hadn’t even been given the chance. He stormed around the garage; throwing anything he could get his hands on. Mechanics and team personal were rushing around trying to calm him down. But he refused. He wanted to kick up a stink. Let the media see. Let everyone see. It was annoying him most that Paul seemed indifferent to the situation. The team had fucked up his race as well but he was just taking it on the chin. That was annoying Adrian. 

Back in his cool off room he knew exactly what he wanted. He knew what he needed to feel better about the shit that was today. His aggression was still burning through him as he ripped open his door and strode across to Paul’s room. Quick, fast, rough. That’s what he wanted. That was today’s fulfilment. He didn’t give a shit for the romantic politics the public were unaware of that ran the teams in this sport. He didn’t give a shit. He was Adrian fucking Sutil. What he wanted he took. He slammed his fist on Paul’s door startling the few team members that were around. When Paul didn’t appear at the door Adrian ripped it open and let himself in. Paul wasn’t in there. Adrian checked all around the little room but there was no sign of Paul. When Adrian left, a frown playing over his features, he found himself face to face with none other than Gianpiero Lambiase. Adrian rolled his eyes as Gianpiero folded his arms. 

“What are you doing in there?” Gianpiero asked.

“Where’s Paul?” Adrian countered, making to brush past the Italian. Gianpiero grabbed his elbow. 

“Nico came by to get him.”

“Hulkenberg?”

“Yes.” Gianpiero said, releasing Adrian and moving away. Adrian frowned deeper. “Have gone.” On the Italian’s final words Adrian felt more anger pound round his body. Adrian wanted Paul and by fuck he would get him. Gianpiero seemed to sense this in him as he crossed back over to the German. “Leave them alone.”

“Fuck off.” Adrian growled, moving towards the exit. Gianpiero stepped in front of him. 

“Are making it work.” The Italian insisted and the realisation dawned on Adrian’s face. Paul and Nico were still in a relationship. They were still trying to make their relationship work even though they weren’t in the same team. It was no wonder Paul had been looking so happy recently. Adrian had noticed them being close together on the driver’s parade but he hadn’t thought much of it. He went to leave again but Gianpiero caught his arm glaring deeply into his eyes. “Do not fuck with them.”

“I wasn’t going to-”

“Do not fuck with him.” Gianpiero pressed, adding pressure to Adrian’s arm. Adrian pulled it from his grip. “Is happy. Do what you want, just do not fuck with him.” Gianpiero waited until Adrian nodded before leaving the German and returning to whatever he was doing before he stopped Adrian. Adrian returned to his room to collect his bag and threw himself out of the building. There had to be someone. There had to be someone he could use for just one night. Just a one night fuck to make him feel better about the race. He started heading towards the car park, thinking about Lewis. Lewis had been with him in 2011. Lewis had also fucking left him in that nightclub to clean up his own mess. But Lewis was a good fuck, didn’t mind when Adrian left bruises on his hips and teeth marks on his neck. Lewis hadn’t talked to him at all since his return to the paddock. Persuading him to bend over and take it may be a lot harder than it used to be. And no one had seen either Nico Rosberg or him since the podium. Adrian shook his head. 

“Fuck!” Adrian exclaimed as someone slammed into his shoulder. He turned to yell at the mystery person but they were already continuing on their journey before he even had the chance to open his mouth. 

“Sorry.” Rob called back as he sprinted for the car park. But Adrian wasn’t listening. His eyes had locked on to the people behind him. Sergio had wrapped his arms tightly around Romain’s body and Romain was pressing his lips into the side of Sergio’s head. A sneaky smile played on Adrian’s lips as he remembered back to the Frenchman and his little arrangement in 2009. Adrian turned his back on them and headed off towards his car, a plan forming in his mind. 

Because he was Adrian fucking Sutil.


End file.
